dream_of_a_thousand_cranes_werewolf_tokyofandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Sands of Time
Quest description Hashira Daisuke had tasked the Auroch Sentai with checking on an obviously foreign Shen, whom the Sentai found out had been in contact with several people who had ludicrously deadly accidents a short while later. This is known about him: * He is tied to the black soil of Khemet * Everyone who utters a secret about him is struck by a dangerous and deadly disaster. * A "Spirit of Secrets" watches those people should they survive in the Mirror Lands ** This spirit has been defeated several times, but he has always returned ** At first the Sentai thought that he was responsible for the deaths, but it turned out that he was protecting the people by keeping them from uttering secrets about the Man from Khemet ** This lead to the people dying each time he was defeated. * The Man is hounded or hounds an ancient Egyptian woman * He is searching for an ancient Egyptian cat that this woman either wants from a Kuei Jin or has gifted to said Kuei Jin It seems rather obvious that this is the same man whom Warlock tried to give some advice in his last message. These were his words: To the man from Khemet I say, be wary, for blood finds a way. That what you seek is here, but so is what you most fear. Progress The Auroch Sentai has declared war on both the man as well as the temptress, which is how Dr Poole called the woman. With the man it was during a heated exchange over the phone. With the temptress, it was the slaying of both of her servants. Dr Poole had offered to help the Sentai in exchange for a single corpse of a scholar. But Sakura found this distasteful and refused categorically. "We will never give him any corpse, let him work with someone else." In a strange twist, he was given an ambulance full of corpses no two nights later. At this time he had already agreed to work with the temptress and would not renege on his deal. He did however try to show good faith in telling the Sentai what he could without directly betraying his trade partner. The Sentai finally found what the man had been looking for in a skyscraper. The thing turned out to be a vampirically corrupted blood drinking Kypur cat. For some strange reason, they decided that this would be a great time to have a massive discussion which led to the deaths of Ichiro, Sakura and Tsuyoshi. This unprovoked assault on the home of Uesugi Kenshin almost led to a war with the Kuei Jin in which the other factions would have not sided with the Hengeyokai. Only the near loss of the Sentai allowed the calls for war to subside. Presumptions and conjectures * "The spirit is killing the people, we have to kill it faster." ** This was oh so wrong * The man is some form of vampire Kategorie:School Quest